Worse Kept Secret
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: One Shot. Yeah that's right the worse kept secret in the World Wrestling Entertainment was their marriage


_**A/N: Hey Peeps! I'm back with a new fanfic!**_

_**This time it's a one shot and the main pairing is Stephanie McMahon/Hunter Hearst Hemsley (aka Paul Levesque in real life)**_

_**It's short, full of drabble really. Hope you like it...**_

_**Please Read and Review x x x**_

* * *

_**Worse Kept Secret...**_

The worse kept secret in World Wrestling Entertainment...

Yeah that's right, the worse kept secret in World Wrestling Entertainment was _their marriage._

Triple H (Hunter Hearst Hemsley), The Game, The Cerebral Assassin as most of the WWE Universe knew him as, to the real world, his friends, his family, he was known as; Paul Levesque and he was married to the daughter of Vince McMahon the owner of the multi-billion dollar company that is the WWE, her name was Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, The Billion Dollar Princess.

The couple had done a storyline during the Attitude Era, which seemed so long ago now, in which they got married, fell in love even if it was just for a while, but it inevitably ended in divorce like many on air marriages did. What they didn't know was that they would fall in love off screen. So while they were arguing and getting divorced on screen for the WWE Universe to see, they were falling in love with each other off screen.

* * *

_**The worse kept secret in World Wrestling Entertainment**_, he had said it himself at a press conference for the 25th anniversary of Wrestlemania, when he was going head to head with Randy Orton for The WWE Championship. This was because of the whole Legacy (Orton, Dibiase and Rhodes) Vs the McMahon Family, which involved Orton Punting Vince, then Shane and eventually Stephanie.

This was when Paul snapped.

Another man laying his hands on his wife, that was a no-no, on a lot of levels, even if it was a storyline, it was painful to watch another man hurt his wife.

As is on que headlining Wrestlemania once again came around, and yes he came out on top.

Everyone said it was because he was married to her, but she'd like to remind people that he came to the WWF now known as the WWE well before their storyline, well before they got married in real life and he was a big shot before they became a couple, he had scratched and clawed his way from the bottom of the barrel to become a main eventer and the WWE Champion like he was now.

* * *

That storyline happened just over a year ago, Wrestlemania 26 had just gone by. The two were still very much in love with each other as they ever were, they have two beautiful daughters together and another one on they way.

The heavily pregnant brunette woman was laying on her couch watching TV and flicking through a magazine irritatedly, she was feeling irritable, he was well aware of what she was like when she was pregnant, he merely had to go through the motions, he knew she couldn't control her hormones around this time, so imagine what she must have been like when he got the call off her father Vince Kennedy McMahon saying that Paul had been put in hospital at a live show.

He said it was nothing serious not like before, like when Paul suffered his many Quad injuries, which took over 9 months out of his career each time, as she raced through the hospital in one of their cars, as she raced towards his room, everything seemed to be worse than it actually was in her head, as she reached his hospital room, he was resting, he seemed fine, there were no tubes, just a few bandages.

She slowly made her way to his bedside and sat on the chair next to him, she took his larger hand in her smaller hand, she squeezed it gently just to tell him she was here. His eyes opened and were instantly fixed on his wife, she could see in his eyes that he felt fine, they weren't hooded in pain like when he had his quad injuries and this seemed to calm her down slightly but she could feel her eyes starting to water silently.

* * *

He knows her a little to well, it's as if he knows she's going to cry.

_'Steph...' _He finally says softly, _'I'm ok, look...' _

She nods as if to say she'd understood what he says, '_Paul, I'm pregnant, can you blame me for being slightly emotional especially after my dad called me, why didn't you?' _She asks, she's not shouting, she's actually calm when she says this and he laughs, she can hear him laughing.

_'Don't laugh at me Paul...' _This was here warning him as She's about to continue until he starts to speak, _'Steph I wasn't laughing at you hunni, I was laughing at how much you still care, I have a concussion that's all, I'll live and I didn't call because, well hello unless you haven't noticed, your pregnant, with my child, again I may add and I don't want to worry you unless I have to,I guess Vince just called to let you know...' _

He places his hand tenderly on her stomach and smiles at her and all the hurt she felt before washes away, and she smiles back at him covering his hand with hers as she gently strokes it.

* * *

She doesn't mind being part of the worse kept secret within the World Wrestling Entertainment, especially when you have a family as loyal as hers, even if the fans don't get to see it as much as they should and especially having a husband as great as hers, two beautiful daughters like hers and another child on the way.

The worse kept secret in World Wrestling Entertainment, it was a classic thing to be a part of, the McMahon-Levesque Era had begun so long ago and would forever be the world in which she would always want to be a part of.


End file.
